


"I should have learnt kung foo"

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s01e02 0-8-4, F/M, Fitzward if you squint, Hurt Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: A missing scene from SHIELD 1x02 (0-8-4) between Fitzsimmons and the soldiers in the lab.Selected Graphic Descriptions of Violence as a precaution.





	"I should have learnt kung foo"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago but I thought i'd post it anyway. It's only slightly canon divergent because Fitzsimmons never got enough screentime in the early days and there's some Fitz whump.
> 
> It's canon typical violence.

Fitz POV

“We’re extremely lucky that the DWARF’s didn’t set off the 084.” I sighed to Jemma. It was only our second field mission and we were caught in the middle of a war zone handling a weapon we know nothing about which has the capacity to blast this whole plane out of the sky.   
“I know Fitz. I didn’t imagine fieldwork to come this soon.” Admitted Jemma.   
“I can’t believe Ward nearly jeopardised the whole mission. I really can’t stand operations.” I brooded.   
“He was just trying to protect us, Fitz.” Reasoned Jemma but I didn’t see it. I slumped down in the seat.  
“I suppose, but you have to remember that he-”I ranted but was interrupted by the sound of the lab doors sliding open. I looked over at Jemma with confusion; what would a soldier want with us?  
“Can we help you?” asked Jemma politely  
“Yeah, you lab rats can.” Replied the soldier nastily. 

His attack came out of nowhere. He pushed Simmons forcefully out of the way and she crashed into the holotable.   
“Jemma!” I shouted worried that she was seriously injured.  
I ran towards but the soldier grabbed me by my shirt and threw me across the room. I slammed against the metal supply cupboard and dropped to the floor. I gasped loudly, trying to inhale some oxygen. He strode over and sent a swift kick to my stomach which successfully winded me. My vision was flooded but I managed to make out the soldier tying Jemma’s wrists together with cable, who was resisting valiantly. I stretched out my arms and desperately tried to stand back up but I just fell to the floor. He slapped Jemma and she cried out in pain  
“J-Jemma!” I shouted but it came out as more of a harsh whisper. I coughed which sent my vision swimming. He stalked away from Jemma and picked me up by the scruff of my check shirt. He sent his hand reeling back and it swung through the air and it made contact with my cheek. My head snapped sideways and hit into the metal. I couldn’t fall down as he still hold onto me. I struggled and squirmed in his vice like grip but to no avail. He twisted my hand painfully behind my back and pushed me to my knees. With his nails digging into my skin and his muscular hands gripping onto me pale skin and whispered menacingly in my ear  
“I hope your team values your lives. I know I certainly wouldn’t.”

He hauled me up and my back and ribs screamed in protest.  
“Fitz!” cried Simmons.   
“Another word out of you and you’ll regret it.” Threatened the soldier. I shook my head warning her not to try anything. It was nice to know she cared about me though. We were straight in front of the CCTV. He placed his arm over my chest and held onto my shirt preventing me from moving. I struggled again but he clasped his arm around my throat. I gasped and choked and he loosened his arm just as dark spots began dancing in my eyes. He grabbed something form the table behind us and put pressure on my neck. I looked down and gulped. He was holding a sharp scalpel to my neck. I was scared to breathe as I felt the scalpel dig into my neck. I saw the light flash on the CCTV… everyone would be able to see this. This is when the panic really started to creep up and overwhelm me. I could feel the soldiers’ warm breath on my neck and it made me shudder with disgust. I tried desperately to claw his hands off me but he was just too strong. 

The light flashed off from the CCTV and it was just me and Jemma again. What has happened to the others? Skye must be scared witless. I was brought back to my reverie by a shout. The soldier grabbed some cable ties and tied me tightly to the chair. They cut into my skin and every movement caused even more pain. I could just see out of the doors and I could see the figure of May getting tied to the hangar of the plane.   
“Oh, Fitz. How did we ever get into this mess?” wailed Jemma, the cut from the slap still bleeding.   
“I’m so sorry Jemma, it’s all my fault.” I cried  
“Why is it your fault, Fitz?” asked Jemma  
“I should’ve protected you and I should have been there when he slapped you. It should not have happened.” I sighed.   
“Leo I don’t blame you at all. I should have been there to stop him hurting you!” argued Simmons.  
Just as I was about to reply to Jemma the soldier returned and he grabbed Jemma and marched her over to the hanger and she joined May and Skye. After tying her down securely he returned to the lab. 

“It’s a shame that you were too weak to prevent your little lady from getting hurt.” Taunted the soldier. I gritted my teeth and struggled against my bonds, my temper fuming.   
“What? Do you want to hit me?” laughed the soldier. That’s it. I lifted my foot and kicked. I felt triumphant when I felt my shoe connect to his face. I felt his nose click beneath the force of my kick. He stumbled to the floor, face fuming. I internally laughed as I didn’t want to anger him more than he was already. Several other soldiers streamed in: a couple went and helped the man up and the others walked towards me. I gulped.   
“This guy really knocked you down?” asked a soldier. The other soldier shrugged the men off him and undid my bonds. He punched me in the gut and I fell back on the chair. I forcefully grabbed both my arms, forcing them behind my back, and tied my wrists up again. They felt even tighter than last time. He paraded me out the door and picked me up by my shirt and threw me into the wall. Due to my hands being tied up I had nothing to break my fall. 

“FITZ!” Skye and Jemma shouted in unison. It felt like there had been a time skip as the next minute I was tied next to Jemma. I could hear a commotion going on beside me; Ward was coming. It took several men to tie Ward down as he was constantly fighting back. He eventually got tied down next to me and I looked at his bust lip  
“Are you alright?” I asked Ward  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. How about you?” he questioned looking at me. I bit my lip, my back really hurt I think I had a bruised rib and I could feel my cheek pulsing from the slap.   
“Yeah I’m alright.” I finally answered. Skye and Simmons looked at me with confusion. They had seen what had happened. I shook my head warning them not to say anything.   
“It’s my fault; I should have learnt kung foo.” I sighed, feeling the brunt of my injuries now that I was sitting still.   
“Oh, yeah, but I shouldn’t have pushed you into the field in the first place. You weren’t ready.” Admitted Jemma  
“It was my job to make a proper threat assessment.” Moaned Ward  
“Uh, we. We weren’t ready.” I replied to Jemma.  
“This wouldn’t have happened if Agent May wasn’t on the stick. She would have busted out some of her ninja know how.” Stated Skye  
“Agent May? No. No, no. She transferred from administration.” I said   
“Well, I’ve seen her destroy a guy so...” trailed Skye  
We all look at Ward expecting him to know the answer.   
“You’ve heard of the cavalry?” questioned Ward  
“Yeah.” Jemma says  
“Yeah. Everyone at the academy talks about stor-“I start and then soon realise who Ward’s talking about.   
“She’s the cavalry?” I and Jemma say at the same time  
“I told you never to call me that.” Groans May who finally wakes up after being drugged.   
____

I felt the wind whip through my hair was we forced our way through the cabin. I watched Ward fight several men and Coulson trying to cling onto the pole for dear life. I watch as Skye unclipped herself  
“What are you doing?!” I shout over the wind  
“Just grab the 084!” replied Skye. Jemma and I steadily walk towards the 084 but fall to the floor. I wince as I land on my side. A soldier begins to reel us in and I feel the panic setting in. My limbs were exhausted and I was short of breath. Jemma and I froze to the spot in sheer panic.   
“UNCLIP YOURSELF!” Shouted Skye as she watched the soldier climb slowly up the rope. Hands fumbling, I untied the rope and watched as the soldier flew out of the side of the plane. Simmons and I fell to the floor from surprise and relief. We watched as Skye deployed an inflatable life raft which covered the hole in the plane (to Wards’ relief.) Most of the soldiers had been sucked away or were unconscious on the floor. The adrenalin rushed away from my veins and I leant against the wooden supports. Jemma and Ward picked themselves off of the floor and Ward laughed in disbelief. He walked over to me, swaying slightly  
“You okay, Fitz?” he asked- genuinely concerned  
“Feeling a bit faint if I’m to be honest.” I admitted  
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” questioned Ward  
“I didn’t want you to worry about me.” I sighed, wishing the room would stop swinging.   
“Let’s get you to medical.” Instructed Ward. I took a couple of steps but lost my balance and was relieved when Ward caught me. He looked at me and told me to put my arm round his shoulder. I wrapped my arm round his shoulder and slowly we headed towards medical. 

Our pace was far from fast and the lab was the other end of the plane.   
“Oh yeah, we need a new set of doors.” I mumbled to myself  
“We’re lucky we don’t need a new engineer.” Replied Ward sternly  
“Look, Ward, it’s only…. It’s only a few bruises.” I breathed but I could tell Ward wasn’t buying it, “I’m not the one with a bullet graze.”  
“Yeah…well, I’m use to this sort of thing.” Replied Ward with a frown on his face.  
“Can we just stop for a minute.” I huffed, regaining my breath. I ignored the “I told you so” look on Grant’s face.   
“Ready?” he asked and I nodded.


End file.
